


The Last Heelshire

by Dark_and_night



Category: The Boy (2016 Bell)
Genre: One Shot, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-05
Updated: 2020-03-05
Packaged: 2021-02-28 19:02:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 678
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23022166
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dark_and_night/pseuds/Dark_and_night
Summary: Brahms just got the news that his parents aren't coming back.
Relationships: Brahms Heelshire/Reader, Brahms Heelshire/You
Comments: 2
Kudos: 106





	The Last Heelshire

Brahms was sitting upright in bed. He had woken up that way. He used to sleepwalk when he was little, but he hadn’t done so in a long time. Sitting up in his sleep was his first sign that he was off.

Well, of course he was off. His parents were dead, and they were never coming back, and he was all alone now. They didn’t want to deal with him anymore.

He’d had a nightmare. In the nightmare, he was in the walls, but there was no way out, and he couldn’t see into the house. In the dream he could hear his parents’ voices through the other side of the wall but no matter how he had shouted and screamed, banged on the walls, they couldn’t hear him. Their voices got farther and farther away until he was trapped in the walls with nothing around him but silence.

Brahms’ heart banged in his chest violently now, as he looked at the walls. He couldn’t stand to be in there one second longer. He needed someone, he needed help, he needed his parents.

He shot out of bed, out of the nearest trick door that lead into the living room, shaking and biting the inside of his cheek. Being out of the wall helped his dream seem less real. His heartbeat slowed down as he rocked himself slowly, listening to the sound of the ticking grandfather clock to ground himself.

He was the last Heelshire. More than that, he was an orphan.

The sudden chiming of the clock stopped his current spiral, making him jump by the sudden noise. Three a.m. Brahms ran his hands through his hair. He couldn’t do this, he couldn’t be alone.

He stilled as he realized that he wasn’t alone, not totally. You were here. His nanny, the person who was supposed to take care of him while his parents were gone. Well, his parents were gone in every sense of the word now.

Brahms walked up the main staircase, slowly looking around the old house as he did. It all seemed so different from outside the walls. So much bigger, and clearer. After tonight, Brahms guessed he’d have trouble going back into the walls ever again. But, if he got what he wanted from you, he probably wouldn’t have to, because the secret would be out.

He carefully opened the door to your room, peering inside. You were sleeping peacefully, completely unaware of the fact that everything had just changed forever. God, you were beautiful up close.

Brahms carefully slipped in bed next to you, watching your sleeping face. This reminded him of how he would sneak into his parents’ room after he’d had a nightmare when he was little.

It really was so amazing to see you up close.

You’d probably be scared when you woke up, seeing a strange, broken man in your bed. Brahms wished that there would be an easier way to break things to you but there wasn’t. And he was too tired and sad to care anymore.

Your hand peeked out from under the covers, and Brahms took it without thinking. It was so warm, and soft. In your sleep, you gave his hand a gentle squeeze, as if holding his hand was a commonplace thing that you did every day.

That was all it took for him to start crying.

Brahms pressed his lips together, not allowing any sound to escape him. His shoulders jerked as his breathing sped up, so he had to work to control that too. He didn’t dare squeeze your hand back for fear of waking you up, but you held on to him steadfast. He couldn’t wake you up, not yet. He needed this. He needed you happy and ignorant, if only for this one last horrible night.

Tears fell down his face, heating up the inside of his mask. He didn’t know when he stopped crying, he didn’t realize it when he fell asleep.

In the morning, things would be very different for the both of you.


End file.
